Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) may be a contactless identification technique. With the RFID technique, an RFID tag may be attached to an object and then communicate with an RFID reader positioned remote from the RFID tag. The RFID tag communicates with the RFID reader by transmission and/or reception of a wireless signal. RFID may enable the object to which the RFID tag is attached to be automatically identified using the wireless signal.